Helium, or what?
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: Hidan, Deidara and Itachis' voices are starting to sound like chipmuk's. Like, the Alvin and the chipmunk's. I blame it on Pein. OOC
1. Helium or what?

**Hey there! New story! My brain will NOT leave me alone and I've been sick for four days now, A.K.A, since school got out! Suck doesn't it? Well, to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ha, ha! Deidara-sempais' voice sounds funny!"

Tobi giggled as Deidara was getting pissed.

"Shut up un…"

He warned. Deidara FINALLY noticed that his voice did sound a little funny, it was a tad higher that usual.

"Keep talking sempai! Tobi thinks that you're funny!"

Tobi said. Deidara growled and walked away from Tobi who was giggling like a school girl. 'Am I the only one with this problem un?' He thought to himself, and boy was he wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi, are you okay? Your voice sounds funny."

Kisame said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi asked in a voice that sounded a little high for his normal self. Itachi noticed this; since this was the first time he spoke that morning, and glared at Kisame.

"Did you put something in my dango?"

He asked. Kisames' face was stricken.

"N-no…!"

He said, putting his hands up. Itachi narrowed his eyes a little more and walked off. Maybe someone else would be stupid enough to not notice his voice.

"You going through puberty?"

Kisame asked from the background and then burst out into laughter.

"No…in fact, I don't want to talk about that…"

Itachi said and started to walk faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hidan, you sound like you're on too much coffee."

Kakuzu said, covering his ears as Hidan ranted about his voice sounding a tad higher.

"I mean seriously! Did someone put something in my f*ckn' food?! If they did, they'll f*ckn' DIE!"

Hidan yelled. Kakuzu groaned.

"Is it just me, or do I f*ckn' sound like a f*ckn' idiot?"

Hidan asked, obviously because of his voice.

"You are one…"

Kakuzu said. Hidan crossed his arms and walked out of the room.

"Fine, then I'll get f*ckn' leader-samas' help if you don't know what the f*ck I have."

Hidan said and slammed the door shut. As he walked out, he smashed into Deidara who was really pissed off.

"Ow! What the f*ck was that for un!? Watch where you're going un!"

Deidara yelled, hoping Hidan didn't notice his voice because he well knew that Hidan would make fun of him.

"Oi! You watch the f*ck where you're going blondie!"

Hidan yelled. Deidara raised a brow.

"What's up with our voices?"

He asked.

"Don't ask me."

Hidan said as Itachi walked up.

"Hey Deidara. Hey Hidan…"

Itachi said as he walked by.

"Oi! Weasel, you're voice sounds a little higher like ours!"

Hidan said. Itachi stopped a little shocked and turned around.

"Yeah, I can hear."

Itachi said and walked back in their direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Pein, what do you think that, that jutsu does?"

Konan asked. Pein shrugged.

"The only thing I know about it is that it chooses three random people that were nearest to the room get affected by it."

Pein said. Konan nodded.

"Well, you did it at night, so it's Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi or Kisame in a group of three."

Konan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sound like an idiot un."

Deidara said as he noticed that this voice was a little higher than that morning. Itachi and Hidan were having the same problems as well.

"Oh, I think that it's leader-samas fault. He's always messing up jutsus that he doesn't even study. He just does these kinds of things for the heck of it…"

Hidan said.

"We've been sitting here all day; can't we just go on with our miserable lives?"

Itachi asked.

"You're emo?"

Hidan asked.

"No!"

Itachi said, glaring at the Jashinist.

"Fine, see ya tomorrow…"

Hidan said and went to his room that was shared with Kakuzu. The three had sat in the kitchen all day snacking on junk food and waiting for something to happen and tomorrow, they were gonna be in a strange situation…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry that it's so short, but it's like, eleven seventeen at night and I'm tired. I'll probably continue tomorrow. X) Bye, bye!**


	2. Free day

**Hey y'all! I'm back, sorry that I haven't really updated this story, but I was a little bored and ran out of ideas on what to write. SO! On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the f*ckn' h*ll happened to my f*ckn' voice b*cths'!?"

Hidan roared as he stomped into the kitchen. Everybody who heard started snickering at him.

"What's so f*ckn' funny?! Oh, I guess that it's my f*ckn' voice! Tell me, which one of you f*ck*rs did this!?"

Hidan yelled angrily.

"Calm down Hidan…"

Itachi said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Heh, you two sound like Alvin and Simon."

Kisame chuckled as he took out a carton of orange juice.

"Shut up…"

Itachi said, sending Kisame a death glare.

"Yeah, shut the f*ck up before you'll regret your very own EXISTANCE!"

Hidan said, voice rising as he finished his sentence angrily.

"Jeez, sorry…"

Kisame said.

"AHAHAHAHA! SEMPAI SOUNDS FUNNY!"  
Everyone in the kitchen could hear Tobi yell from his room and smirked.

"Three, two, one…"

They all counted together.

"TOBI'S SORRY SEMPAI, YOU JUST SOUND REALLY FUNNY! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

Tobi screamed from the hallway and dashed into the kitchen, hiding behind Zetsu, who was sitting in his seat quietly. Then Deidara ran in with a baseball bat.

"OKAY, WHERE'S THAT LITTLE SUCKER UN!? HE'S GONNA DIE UN!"

Deidara said, panting from running. Zetsu took a sip of his coffee and pointed to Tobi, who hid behind him.

"TOBI'S SORRY!"

Tobi yelled in Zetsus ear.

"Stop yelling!"

Kisame said. Zetsu pushed Tobi off of his back and continued drinking his coffee. Tobi ran out of the kitchen and his footsteps slowly faded. It was quiet and the only thing that was audible was Deidaras angered breathing.

"Calm down…"

Sasori mumbled, walking in and pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee.

"Why un?"  
Deidara asked. Sasori spit his beverage out and whipped his mouth.

"Why does you voice sound like that?"

Sasori asked.

"Wow, it's all three of the chipmunks, Alvin, Simon and Theodore."

Kisame said, pointing to Hidan, Itachi and Deidara in that order.

"DIE!!!"

Hidan and Deidara yelled as they tackled Kisame and started punching him while he was on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kisame yelled as he received the blows quickly. Zetsu and Sasori had to pry the two off of their target and forcefully seat them in a chair. Kisame stood up and sat back down, slightly cowering when the two glared daggers at him.

"There might be some bruises…"

Zetsu said as he sat down to continue drinking his coffee.

"Yeah and can you three let us drink our beverages in peace?"

Sasori asked, a little pissed at the moment.

"Fine…"

Hidan huffed.

"Where's Kakuzu Hidan?"

Zetsu asked.

"Said something about solo bounty hunting, probably didn't want to listen to me rant about a lot of f*ckn' crap that's on my f*ckn' mind…"

Hidan said, crossing his arms and slouching.

"Sit straight, that's bad for your back."

Sasori said.

"Why should I care?"

Hidan asked while Sasori rolled his eyes and continued drinking his coffee.

"What are we gonna do?"

Itachi asked. Everyone in the room stared at him with a clear expression meaning "Huh?"

"You all can't be serious. Leader-sama didn't assign any missions because he said something about figuring something out."

Itachi continued.

"You mean, the reason why our voices sound like this un?"

Deidara asked.

"Don't ask me."  
Itachi said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then…"

Deidara said, pondering about the question Itachi asked earlier.

"Um…I feel like singing, anybody gonna join un?"

Deidara said and then Tobi popped up.

"Ooh! Tobi wants to sing! Tobi LOVES singing!"

Tobi said happily.

"Ugh, fine, as long as it's not something foolish un."

Deidara sighed.

"Hidan, Itachi, you up to it un?"

Deidara asked.

"Meh, if it's the ONLY thing to do, then I'm in."

Hidan said, looking bored as Deidara turned his attention to Itachi.

"Whatever, I'm in."

Itachi said, also looking bored.

"Okay, um…I don't really know any songs that will sound good with these voices un…"

Deidara said.

"Ooh! Tobi wants to watch a movie!"

Tobi said.

"Fine, which one un…?"

Deidara sighed.

"Deidara, it isn't like you to give up so easily to Tobi."

Zetsu said.

"Ooh! Tobi wants to watch Alvin and the chipmunks! The one made two years ago!"

Tobi said, clapping his hands like a child.

"Fine, fine…wait…WHAT!?"

Deidara yelled, looking at Tobi.

"Why un!?"

Deidara continued.

"Because you three remind Tobi of them…!"

Tobi said happily.

"Ugh, I think it's just for torture un…"

Deidara grumbled.

"Tobi doesn't torture anybody…"

Tobi whispered.

"Whatever lets just start the movie, THEN figure out what to sing after it, so we don't have to listen to those two complain…"

Itachi said.

"Hey!"

Deidara yelled, glaring at Itachi who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Tobi will get it started!"

Tobi said happily as he ran out of the room quickly as some of the others followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I am officially done with this chapter. I've got nothing else to say, so good bye for now! XP**


	3. Voice test

**Hey there, I'm back, sorry that I'm falling behind on all of my stories. TT Well, I don't have much to say except for the fact that I just heard that Michael Jackson died today of a heart attack. I was surprised.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi really hated Tobis' movie choice, not because of the fact that they sounded like those talking animals, but it was just plain annoying. Tobi wouldn't shut up, or stop singing to the songs, also trying to get the others to sing along with him. Itachi also tried to leave the room a while ago, but Tobi begged for him to stay and watch the movie with him, making Itachi silently angry.

When the movie finally finished, Tobi clapped and looked at the rest of the group to find out some had snuck out of the room without him noticing. Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu and Kisame were the lucky five to escape the room and to whatever they wanted to do. First was Pein, who was an expert at appearing and disappearing out of nowhere while keeping silent. Konan followed a few seconds later, silently creeping out of the room and leaving the door open so she didn't have to close it, probably alarming Tobi that someone was leaving. After Konan, Zetsu and Kakuzu got out easily, while Kisame had to give it three attempts.

"Deidara-sempai, did you like the movie?"

Tobi asked, hopeful that Deidara would be nice to him for once. Deidara just simply stood up and walked out of the room, thinking that Tobi just wanted Deidara to talk to listen to his voice.

"Idiot…"

Deidara mumbled, adding his 'un' quietly as he closed the door that had been open for a while, making the room colder. Itachi stood up silently as well, leaving the room without a word, _fearing_ that Tobi would start giggling if he spoke a simple word. Itachi opened the door and shut it silently, making sure that he won't anger Kakuzu if he did damage the worthless piece of- wait…doors were useful for privacy. Whatever…Itachi continued to walk down the hall, making sure that he was listening for Tobis' footsteps that could be behind him. When Itachi made it to his room, he sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at nothing in particular. Kisame probably went outside to the small lake nearby, swimming in…never mind. Itachi sighed, picking up a book and opening to the marked page, continuing whatever he was reading.

Deidara walked down the hallway and finally noticed that he never got his measly chance to fricken sing. Deidara then chuckled to himself, thinking that it was a ridiculous idea in the first place. He shrugged his shoulders to himself and turned around, going to tell Hidan and Itachi that they needed to test their voices with some singing. Deidara knocked on Hidans door, stepping back before he would be met with a door to the face. The door swung open just how Deidara predicted as Hidan stood on the other side, holding the handle.

"What is it banana head?"

Hidan asked, smirking.

"Well you're in a good mood mummy, wanna sing un?"

Deidara asked, knowing Hidans answer. Hidan snorted and then burst out laughing. Deidara stood there, with the TT face, staring at Hidan.

"Don't you remember me suggesting that earlier un?"

Deidara asked. Hidan stopped laughing and pondered about that question.

"Geez man, your pea sized brain isn't big enough to absorb the past few hours un?"

Deidara mocked, leaning his back onto the wall behind him. Hidan furrowed his brows and stepped out of his room.

"Fine, fine…"

He mumbled.

"Now to get Itachi un…"

Deidara said to himself, walking off to Itachis' room.

Deidara got Itachi out of his room quickly and the two walked into the basement which was more considered a gamblers' heaven mixed with some rock and roll fans'. There were slot machines that were jacked and a large stage that Deidara made by blowing up some parts. There were also poker tables and many other objects that any gambler would use. Hidan picked up the microphone, sighing.

"Deidara, are you sure about this?"

Hidan asked, actually kind of nervous at the fact that they could attract attention from the other members.

"I sure am un."

Deidara said confidently.

"Okay, ready?"

Itachi asked impatiently, wanting to get it over with.

"Yeah!"

Deidara said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan sat in the kitchen, sipping some coffee and reading a news paper. She took another sip and then heard someone playing music downstairs. She recognized it as the amped up Witch doctor song from Alvin and the chipmunks. Konan spit out her coffee, also noticing that the three that were singing down there would obviously be Itachi, Deidara and Hidan. Itachi would never cooperate in those kind of things…Konan ran down stairs and looked at the three who were singing. She scurried back up stairs to gather the others and did that in a matter of seconds. When she returned, they were singing Undeniable. (If you haven't heard it, go onto Youtube and search Undeniable Alvin and the chipmunks.) All of the Akatsuki, excluding the three that stood up on stage, were shocked at the perfection of the voices of the real chipmunks.

"Wow…"

Kisame said, dazzled.

"Shush!"

Konan hissed as quietly as she could so she wouldn't disturb the three. Itachi picked at the base guitar that was handed to him earlier and looked up, noticing the rest of the Akatsuki. Deidara continued to hit the drums expertly, not missing a single measure. Hidan was striking chords on the guitar with amazing accuracy, eyes closed. The three finished the song, Deidaras' voice echoing in the basement. (It's really easy to imagine that if you know the song.) Hidan and Deidara looked up when they heard clapping. The Akatsuki were standing by the stair case, clapping their hands. Well, not all of them…

"What are you doing here?"

Hidan asked into the microphone, his voice echoing.

"I heard you guys singing down here."

Konan said, cupping her hands around her mouth, making a human megaphone.

"I knew that this would happen…"

Itachi mumbled into his microphone.

"Hey leader-sama, is this voice thing all your fault?"

Hidan asked, slightly glaring at Pein.

"Yeah."

Pein simply said.

"How long will it last?"

Hidan continued.

"You have one week left."

Pein said. Hidan and Itachi furrowed their brows.

"We'll kill you!"

The two yelled, running after Pein who went back up stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this story. I think that this was just a lazy attempt at something random that popped into my head. :) See ya! Please review and no mentions of flames!**


End file.
